


In another reality, you were mine and I was yours

by XNightWhisperX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNightWhisperX/pseuds/XNightWhisperX
Summary: Morgan strikes up a conversation and a fast blooming friendship with Steve, he might just take her advice in the end.





	In another reality, you were mine and I was yours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all this at one shot and now im too sleepy im going to go bed  
> if you see mistakes, please tell me lmao

Pepper has her back facing him, but he can tell she's bawling her eyes out while burying her head onto Rhodey's chest. The subtle jerk of her shoulders as she clutches his clothes tightly, trying to control herself from moaning in sadness.

Steve wanted to comfort her, but later finds himself reluctant to do so. What was he even going to say to her?

 _"Sorry for your loss."_ No, that's unhelpful and felt really weird for him.

 _"He died a hero."_ He knew better than reminding the poor woman her husband die-

"Mr. Rogers?"

Steve looked down and found himself looking back at brown doe eyes, amusement flickered briefly in them. He smiled and crouched down to meet her eye level.

"Nice to see you again, Morgan. I was hoping our second meeting wouldn't be on such a sad occassion. I can't imagine what it it must be like for you," he said, voice full of pity and understanding. He lost his ma before, but he wasn't this young when he did. Christ the girl is only 5, having to lose someone so early takes a toll on kids.

"Can you follow me up to my room?" she asks, though it was more of a whisper with how soft it came out.

Steve could feel his heart breaking into pieces for Morgan, he nodded and held her small hand as she led him into the house and up the stairs into her bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gave a pat on the empty space next to her. He chuckled and sat beside her.

"Alright, I got your signal kid. Your room is way bigger than the one I had back in my apartment in Brook-"

"Do you miss him?"

Steve froze, unable to shake off the sudden intrusion of memories about a certain brunette. He turned slowly, seeing Morgan stare at the ground with glossy eyes as she continued.

"I do. Mommy tell's me bedtime stories, but i'm gonna miss daddy telling them too."

"Fairytale stories I presume?"

"She tells me about Rapunzel and stuff. But I like daddy's one more," she reminisced.

The super soldier fought the urge to encase Morgan in a hug, then she turned her body to face Steve.

"Do you miss him? You never answered my question, Mr Rogers."

It was unbearable with the amount of sadness the expression she wore on her face showed. Despite that, she had a small smile, one she definitely got from her father.

_Being strong even when things are tough. Like father like daughter._

Steve heaved a sigh, deciding to follow Morgan and look at the ground too.

"I hated his guts at first, thought he was selfish and egotistic. But then I saw him put his life before others when we formed the avengers, and after that he started to prove me wrong with about anything I used to doubt about him. We still got into arguments and crazy banter, Black Wi-"

"Aunt Nat?" Morgan gasped, her voice breaking as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Steve choked back a sob, "Yes, your aunt Nat, s-she commented about us always gazing into each others' eyes. Back then I thought it was laughable.  _Tony was just a friend, best friend too, but nothing more!_ I regret everything now, bringing down the truth of his parents and the shield on him in Siberia, leaving no coordinates and my whereabo- Oh my god jesus, the bunker! I saw him covering his face when i rammed the shielf into his arc reactor. Tony thought I was going to kill him, and I would never...Never, because I-"

"You love him."

He decided he didn't want to hesitate this time.

"I love him so much, Morgan. Your father was my home," he hears her sniffling as he takes out a tissue from the box on her bedside and hands it to her.

Her small hands grabbed his wrist and whimpered with a fond look in her eyes, "Daddy loves you too."

Steve's eyes widened and looked at her as if she grew a second head and stuttered, "M-Morgan, I t-think I mishe-"

"His bedtime sories are about you. He never tells me who the man in the story is, but he talks about how a blonde, stubborn and handsome guy that makes him angry and frustrated all the time but can give him so much happiness-" she began to talk faster, her grip on his skin getting tighter.

Steve tries to gently move his hand further and out of her grasp, keeping in mind he had super strength and didn't want to hurt her, even if by accident.

"Morgan, please let go."

She cries louder.

"He says no matter how many times you hurt him, he never stopped caring about you!"

"That's enough-" Steve failed horribly trying to use his captain america voice. She only grew more insistent.

"Daddy and mommy both love each other very much, but daddy never stopped telling me in the end how much of a good person you are and that if I ever love someone but I let them go so easily, then that isn't love!"

"Morgan Stark! What are you doing?" Pepper squawked. Snatching her hands away from Steve, she turns to him and apologises.

"No worries, Pepper. Morgan's upset, it's normal for a child like her to cope this way with the death of a loved one."

"Yes but she shouldn't be screaming and grabbing at your wrist with force," she reasoned, and turned her head down at Morgan so fast it should have caused her neck whiplash. Steve only felt that he brought this scolding upon Morgan by confessing to her about his feelings for Tony. 

"Sweetie, why on earth were you being so rude to Mr Rogers? Your dad would have been upset that you raised your voice at an adult."

Morgan looks at Steve, not planning on answering Pepper's question. While making direct eye contact with him, she says calmly, suddenly losing all the tension and sadness from before. "He made a family, something you wanted a long time ago."

Before Pepper could intervene, Steve replied with a weak chuckle, "If you listened closely to your dad's bedtime stories, I told him I stopped dreaming a long time ago, kid." and left the room in a hurry, hoping his answer had satisfied the girl enough.

Reaching the front door, Morgan called from behind him, and sees her, and a confused Pepper in tow, running down the stairs.

"I heard goldielocks and Mr Banner talk about you returning the stones later. You know the rules of the quant-something realm! It only takes 5 seconds, try and live the life you've always wanted and come back after your trip! He wouldn't want you to waste it," she smiles, but Steve's already out the door by the time she finished her last word.

What she didn't see was that he smiled back, finally knowing what he had to do.

_"You want to tell me about her?" Sam asks, eyeing the new ring._

_"No. No, I don't think I will." Steve says in a daze, rubbing the ring on his finger as he stares out at the landscape before him._

"Steve, I see you made a last minute detour."

Morgan hears Steve's name and she bolts out of her room to Steve Rogers, looking like an actual old man then a super soldier she saw a few hours ago.

"Wanna tell me where you got that ring?" Pepper joked, pulling Morgan closer into her arms.

"Old man keeping his wife all to himself. C'mon, tell them about your peggy," Bucky teased, making everyone in the room laugh together.

"Punk!" Steve mocked, but found himself soon joining in on the laughter.

Morgan ran to the old man and whispered in his ears, making everyone cease their laughter to witness the scene before them.

Steve looked back at her and whispered back in her ear, earning a dramatic scoff from Sam.

"Pepper, the girl and Steve are sharing secrets now! Y'all better spill it or me and bucky are gonna spy on you two."

Morgan stuck her tongue out playfully at Sam, leaving everyone but Sam this time laughing instead.

_"Was it him?"_

_"Always."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling alot of things at 2 am so i gave birth to this fic AKJSKSJ


End file.
